


You Fit, I Fit

by DestielCockles16



Category: Supernatural, Titanic
Genre: Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Don't know what to put yet, Drawing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Secret Affair, Secret Relationship, Sex in the Impala, Top Castiel, old cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCockles16/pseuds/DestielCockles16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel follows his family onto the RMS Titanic thinking it's a huge mistake. Little did he know, he'd find the solution to his happiness, in one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Titanic, a friend showed me some destiel/titanic fan art. I decided someone needed to write the fic, so here we are! This is just my first go, so there may be changes. If anyone has any advice, don't hesitate! Also, feel free to contact me on Twitter if that's easier. @mishamiga16

Castiel looked the magnificent ship up and down, side to side. Attempting to spot any possible escape routes or places to slink away from his dear old family; His mother, fiancé, and other various family members. Sure he loved them, but dear God were they dreadful. Mother, the selfish one, Always worrying herself with their wealth and living accommodations. Castiels fiancé, Meg; There were too many things to name off about her, though The worst being her controlling attitude. If Castiel wasn't draped over her shoulders, he was being followed by Meg's little friend. He wasn't so much a guard, as he was.. Her pet...What else could he be called? 

Castiel watched as the man that Meg had been calling Crowley, walked towards the back of their taxi, glaring at anyone who dared stare at him a moment too long. He watched as he spoke to another man, taking care of their bags. Castiel let out a sigh, taking his lady's hand, leading her up to the ramp into the impressive vessel named the Titanic. 

Once inside, Castiel took a walk through their rooms, pretending to make sure everything was in check, As if he were some rich snob, like his mother and fiancé. Despite how unhappy he was, Castiel knew he had to marry Meg. The family money was gone along with his father. If he were to leave Meg, the family would be left in ruins. His mother, to work, as a seamstress. No matter how much he may despise her, he could never do that to her.

A cough from another room brought his attention back to the hell in front of him.  
"Castiel? Would you mind having these," She began, gesturing to the works of art leaning against the walls and chairs around the room. "Placed somewhere else? We wouldn't want our guests to be uncomfortable." 

The nerve of this woman! How easy it would be to start with her, But an argument would only lead to things he could not allow to happen. Sighing, he picked up an art piece of Picasso's, and brought it to a private room.

"Of course love, you know I would never deny you." He said blandly. It's enough for her to believe. She turned, seeming satisfied before beggining chattering away with his mother. He decided to take this time to lay and rest; His mind needed time to mentally prepare for the dinner ahead.

While Castiel was getting onto the ship, a man of a rather simpler lifestyle, or poor, as mother would put it, was sitting in a bar with his little brother Sam and two Swedish gentleman, playing a game of Poker. However, this wasn't an ordinary game. Because in the pot, were two tickets onto a certain vessel, waiting just outside. If he could win this game, Dean and his little brother Sam could finally return home. 

Dean looked around the table, the cards in his hand almost locking him in for the win. He remained calm while the other men showed their hands, until he realized he'd won, with a full house.

"Sammy! We're going home buddy, We did it!" Jumping out of his chair, ignoring the glares of the two Swedish men, he grabbed Sam by the collar, and hauled ass out of the bar. They had five minutes to make it to the ramp; No way in hell they were missing their ride home. Little Sam had a lady waiting back home for him, and Dean.. Well Dean was a drifter, and he was perfectly okay with that. 

Running past the inspection, the boys ran up the ramp just before they pulled it in. Handing the seamen their tickets, they jumped aboard, trying to gather themselves as they took the time to realize this was it, they were finally going home. 

It took a while to find their room, drifting through all of the people, occasionally losing each other, but eventually, they made it. 

"Dean.. Were really doing it. I can't believe I'm finally getting to see her, be with her again." He smiled. Dean plopped down onto the bottom bunk, while Sam took the top. He laid his folded hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Thinking of what he'd do, where he'd go first once he got home. The boys each fell asleep, dreaming of the new people they'd meet, and old friends they'd visit Once they had returned home.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any kudos guys! I'm actually enjoying writing this one quite a bit so I think I'll be sticking with it, for the time being at least. Anyway, any reviews or kudos are welcome! Enjoy!

Dean took the seat on the bench beside Sam, then looked at his surroundings, spotting few people to spend time on. And by that, he meant sketch. 

"Dean why are you always lugging that thing around?" Sam was eyeing the folder suspiciously. He tried to turn away from Sam, but that only made him more curious. Sighing, he turned back towards Sammy, and let him see the drawings while he continued working. 

"Uh-.." He frowned down at the pictures, worrying his older brother.

"Sam?"

He laughed. The kid started laughing! 

"The hell are you laughin at?"

"You! You-.. Dean these are incredible! I just honestly can't believe these were done by you!" 

Dean glanced up to say some snarky remark back at him, but was immediately preoccupied with the gorgeous man in front of him. Eyes wide, he didn't realize he was staring until Sam was clearing his throat for attention. But even that couldn't take his attention away. No way he was letting this mystery man out of his sight. This had to be a dream, he thought.

Blinking, he finally heard Sam and saw the hands in front of his face.  
"Dean what the hell?"  
He sighed and looked back up to the man, but he was gone.  
"Damnit Sam!" He jumped up, about to run to the upper deck where the man had appeared, when he finally spotted him returning to the dining hall, with a woman. 

Dean slumped back down onto the bench, rubbing his face.  
"Nothing Sammy.. Why don't you go get some food huh?"  
He knew his brother would want more information, but he gave Dean a break for now. He left a few minutes later, leaving Dean and his drawings on the bench, where they'd likely stay while Dean watched those doors for the man to come back out.

 

"Castiel! Are you ready? We are supposed to be at dinner with your mother!"  
He tried not to glare too harshly as he finally came out, took his fiance's arm, and led her to the dining hall.  
As he walked in, he realized just how many people were there, the pressure to be tall and sophisticated. He couldn't do this anymore. The pressure to be one of them, one of the rich an almighty men of his societal status. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. Castiel fled from his fiancee, mumbling something about the bathroom, and ran off towards the doors to get out of this god awful room.

He didn't stop running until he reached the stern of the ship. Panting, he leaned hesitantly over the side, staring down at the water, one thought flooding his mind. Castiel could do this...Just lean right over, and jump down. This was it, it would be so easy now. No one would even hear the splash. Castiel brought his foot up over the rail, slowly bringing himself to the other side, closer and closer. Whats the point in stopping now, no one is here to care. 

"Don't do it." Throwing his head over his shoulder, he saw a young man in ratty, poor man's clothing.  
"Get back!" He snarled. He couldn't jump with this... Man.. Very handsome man.. Interrupting him.  
The strange man was walking closer, talking about ice fishing. Castiel knew this man wasn't dangerous, but he needed peace. The only thing the man was threatening was Castiels ability to jump. 

"It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body.." He looked down into the water. That.. Doesn't sound peaceful.. It sounds awful. And lonely..

He started turning his body back towards the boat, tentatively bringing his foot up over the rail. But with his just slightly over sized pants, he was slipping, falling down to the water. He would be, if the man hadn't grabbed his hand.


End file.
